


Violent Things

by beearoha



Category: Fall Out Boy, My Chemical Romance, Panic! at the Disco, The Brobecks
Genre: I'll add more tags later, Jealousy, M/M, Serial Killer, a lot of people die, first fic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-17
Updated: 2016-10-17
Packaged: 2018-06-08 03:21:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6837010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beearoha/pseuds/beearoha
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This hasn't been edited but once it is i will update :) </p><p>There is a death in this chapter as well as every other chapter so keep that in mind if death is triggering</p>
            </blockquote>





	Violent Things

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Okay so I apologize if this is shit. It hasn't been edited properly but I finished it a while ago and got busy.. I will update each chapter after they've been edited properly (I suck at editing). 
> 
> People die also so yeah watch out for that. I'm not sure if I should put a trigger warning up for the death but just proceed with caution.. 
> 
> I hope this doesn't suck too much and if you like it I'll post the other 3 chapters

Seven years.  
They had been together for seven years but were the constant fights worth it?  
Dallon was the jealous type, he didn't like Brendon talking to other guys. He knew Brendon would never cheat on him but there was always that nagging voice in his head.  
"Fuck off, Dallon!! We're fucking done", Brendon screamed, "I want you out of this fucking house NOW!"  
Dallon didn't argue, he was tired of arguing with Brendon and getting no where. He grabbed his keys and wallet as stormed out of their house, slamming the door as hard as possible. He wanted to take a walk, he needed to clear his head before he talked to his boyfriend again. What Dallon hadn't expected was the little drops of rain that started to fall from the sky "Fucking hell" he mumbled to himself before heading over to the garage. He jumped into his beat up pick-up truck, turned the key in the ignition and heard the engine roar to life. He put the truck in reverse and backed out of the driveway. He didn't know where he was headed yet he just knew he needed to go somewhere. Two hours later Dallon found himself sitting in a dodgy looking bar, in fact the same one he met Brendon in, with a scotch in hand.  
"Hey there buddy. You look like shit" Dallon turned toward the familiar voice "Spencer. Hey.. I feel like shit so..." Dallon shrugged instead of finishing his sentence.  
"Hey man it's okay. Here let me but you a drink. Looks like you might need another" Spencer said while looking at Dallon's near empty glass.  
Dallon smiled at his best friend "Thanks, Spence".

 

"I can't do this anymore Ry. He's too jealous, he's not the man I fell in love with" Brendon cried into his best friends shoulder. Ryan and Brendon had been friends since the beginning of high school and were inseparable for years until Brendon had met Dallon at the age of 21. It was his first time going out to a club as a legal adult. Dallon had noticed him pretty much as soon as he entered the dimly lit club. Without hesitation Dallon had introduced himself to the younger man "Hey, I'm Dallon" he said holding out his hand waiting for Brendon to shake it. Brendon grabbed the man's hand and shook it firmly "Brendon", he said shyly, "so you're a fan of Frank Iero's or do you just like to talk to lonely guys in clubs?" Brendon questioned with a smirk. Dallon laughed quietly and ran a hand through his hair "Nah man I love Frank although talking to you might prove far more interesting". Brendon's heart started to race. 'Is this guy hitting on me or am I reading this wrong' he thought but before his mind could go into a complete over drive he was interrupted. "So what do I have to do to get a cute thing like you a drink?" Dallon asked. Brendon started to blush which was stupid. He was usually so confident, so in control but this man made all of that vanish. Brendon was now just a blushing stuttering mess and he loved it. After a couple of minutes Brendon realised he hadn't actually answered Dallon's question instead he was just staring at the man "Um... I'll have a rum and coke" he mumbled. Dallon smiled and walked towards the bar and Brendon released a breathe and sunk into the leather booth he was standing next to. A few minutes later Dallon returned with two drinks just as a short tattooed man walked on stage "Hi, I'm Frank" he said as he adjusted his guitar, "and these are my friends" and just like that the first song started playing. 

Two hours later Brendon and Dallon were stumbling out the club, giggling and sharing heated kisses Brendon never thought that seven years later he'd be huddled up in Ryan's arms crying over the same man but here they are. "Shhh", Ryan cooed as he petted Brendon's head, "We should do something. We'll go out somewhere, get hammered and forget about him okay?". Brendon looked up at Ryan, wiped the tears from his eyes and nodded "okay". 

Dallon was drunk. Spencer wasn't as drunk but still drink enough. He and Spencer had decided to call it a night. They both had to work in the morning and neither wanted to be too hungover at their jobs, especially Spencer. He was one of LA's finest police officers and Dallon was a chef at a high end restaurant. They both didn't need headaches at work. They both stumbled into Spencer's apartment, it was actually a miracle that Dallon made it up the stairs alive after falling countless times. After Spencer got Dallon settled into the spare bed he looked at the time. It was 11 and he had to start his shift at 5. He groaned and hoped that he could fall asleep quickly tonight. 

4 hours and 6 blocks away Brendon was at Ryan's place, he didn't want to be home tonight. He didn't want to know if Dallon had been home or not. He just wanted to sleep and that's exactly what he did with his best friend by his side he felt safe. 

Dallon woke up at 6am to an annoying beeping sound, it was his phone. He grumbled and got out of bed. He walked into the kitchen to make himself a coffee when he.saw a note taped to the fridge "Had to start work but help yourself to whatever. There's a spare key on the table. Catch ya later, spencer". Dallon looked over at the kitchen table and saw the little silver key, he made his coffee and sat down on the lounge. He pulled out his phone to check the time, it was 6:15 and he had to be at work in less than two hours. Another thing he saw was that Brendon didn't try to contact him last night, Maybe he really did Fuck up this time. He didn't want to lose Brendon, he loved him. How could he let this happen? Dallon quickly shook his head it was almost like he was trying to shake out the bad thoughts. He finished his coffee in a couple of gulps and set off to have a shower. 

Two hours and ten minutes later Dallon walked into the restaurant. "You're late Dal" said the tall, lanky waiter with the dirty blond hair.  
"Yeah yeah Mikes", he said grabbing his jacket and spare pants from his locker "where Gabe?"  
"In the cool room out back", Mikey yelled back.  
Dallon hated being late, it never looked good. He apologized to his boss but Gabe wouldn't listen  
"Dallon you're 10 minutes late. It's not the end of the fucking world.. Chill" Gabe was pretty laid back and a little goofy. How he became the boss of any business is a miracle but he was a good guy. 

A few weeks had gone by and Dallon was still stuck on Brendon. He hadn't spoken to him much and when he did it was only so he could move his stuff out. It had been weeks since he had seen his ex until one fateful Saturday night. He saw him and fuck, he was beautiful. He also saw the guy Brendon was grinding up against. He was pretty hot with his fading pink hair and gorgeous smile. It fair to say that Dallon was a little upset that Brendon was with someone new. He quickly left the loud club and found himself at the beach, drinking his problems away. He was half way through his bottle of whiskey when he decided enough was enough. His thoughts were about the mystery guy who was dirty dancing with his ex, he hated the thought. So with his liquid courage he set off back to the club to find Brendon. 

"Mmm... Pete... Pete..." Brendon gasped as the other man attacked his neck with bruising kisses, "I've.. Uh.. Had a lot of fun tonight". Pete stopped to look at Brendon "Me to hunny", he smiled and fuck that smile was gorgeous. "I have to get home though. Can we catch up again soon?" Brendon asked. "Sure we can", Pete said as he grabbed Brendon's phone from his back pocket. He entered in his number and handed the phone back to the younger man "text me okay" he said before kissing Brendon one last time and waving him down a cab. He watched Brendon hop into the cab with a smile on his face. Pete knew Brendon would text him, Guys always did. 

Dallon stood across from the club and watched the two. He was furious, he was also very drunk and the two mixed were never a good idea. After about 15 minutes of walking Dallon noticed the man run into an alley and what he heard after that would've been enough to turn anyone off but not Dallon, he had a strong stomach. He watched the man for a couple of minutes while he emptied the.contents of his stomach into the cold concrete. When he was done Dallon cleared his throat. "Hey man you okay?" He asked Pete. "Yeah, I uh.. just had too much to drink tonight." Pete replied and he wiped his mouth. "Good, you'll bleed out quicker then" he grumbled as he smashed his bottle against a wall. Pete's eyes widened, what the fuck was going on?, his.brain was scattered and all too quickly it was over. Dallon had charged at Pete and plunged the broken bottle into his neck. He pulled it out a few seconds later and left Pete to bleed out. With any luck he would be dead in a few minutes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So yeah sorry if that was total shit and sorry it was rushed.. The updated chapters will definitely be better but busy lives kind of get the better of us all. 
> 
> \- bee

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry if this is shit. But like I said it's unedited and honestly a bit rushed but if you like it I'll post up the other chapters


End file.
